Wonderfully Made
by Tomocopter
Summary: Sawyer had never spent much time considering motherhood.
1. Chapter 1

Sawyer felt the anxious _thump-thump-thump_ in her chest as she sat alone in her doctor's office, the cold sterility of the place doing nothing to relax her. In spite of being the daughter of a doctor, she had never learned to feel comfortable visiting them. Particularly when she was alone. And in a situation such as this.

Danny was upstate, filming scenes for is latest movie which couldn't be shot on the Mammoth Studios sound stage, and as result he wasn't contactable for the duration. That wouldn't normally have bothered Sawyer much. That was, until her little monthly reminder failed to arrive.

It wasn't that Sawyer didn't like kids. She loved her and Danny's nieces and nephews, and children had always been a part of a vague future plan for their lives. This, however, had not been planned.

Sawyer jolted up at the sound of the door slamming, as Dr. Fitzroy walked into the room. Hard faced and serious, he was certainly not the man you wanted to discuss your family planning with. He extended a hand out to her, 'Congratulations, Mrs. Kelly'.

Sawyer found herself at home, nursing a coffee she wasn't entirely sure she should be having and trying to untangle the web of emotions she was feeling.

 _Baby. Her and Danny's baby._

Her drive home had been made too difficult by the tears blurring her vision, which had forced her to pull to the side of the street, while she bawled for reasons she couldn't quite understand. She had wanted to speak to her mother, to speak to Danny, and neither were an option.

She worried about her career. She worried about raising a child so far from either of their families. Most pressingly, she worried about how a woman who never truly had a mother could become one.

For the second time that day, Sawyer found herself startled by the sound of a door opening. Standing and walking to their foyer, she found Danny, tired but joyful, bags in each arm.

'Hey you, shooting wrapped early so I just drove straight down to surprise you! No great souvenirs up there, but I grabbed a few little trinkets for the office. Hey, you okay?'

Taking in a shuddering breath, Sawyer strode toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck and promptly bursting into tears.

In any other version of reality Sawyer would have been mortified to find herself sitting on her husband's lap, sniveling as she bared all to him. Under these circumstances, it was exactly what she needed.

Danny pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder, rocking her gently. 'I know you'll be a great mom. Think of how great you are with Todd and Ellie and Annie! You're a natural!'

Her breath hitched, 'I don't have any frame of reference Danny. I don't even remember having a mom, how am I supposed to be one?'

Danny stood at this, letting Sawyer sit on their couch and allowing him to turn and look her straight in the eyes.

'Listen to me,' he said, leaning so close that their noses brushed, 'You have nothing to worry about. You'll pick it up. So this wasn't in the plan, so what? All that matters is that we love the heck out of this kid! And sweetheart, you've got more love to give than anyone I know.'

Sawyer searched his face, looking for any trace of doubt, and finding none. God, could she count on that man to be source of blind optimism when she needed it. Leaning in, she cupped his face in two hands and placed a soft kiss to his lips, only dimly aware of the wet tracks which remained on her face. Pulling back, she smiled at him, 'Flatterer.'

'Meant every word.'

She felt his hand slide over her stomach, as though he could something which was only barely there, 'You ready, Dad?'

'Definitely, Mom'.


	2. Chapter 2

'You'll be giving the child a good Irish name now?'

'You've asked for all the other grandchildren and it hasn't worked yet, Dad.'

'This is the first for Jared, he'll ask for me.'

'The real question is if it'll be baptised in Boston or Kokomo.'

'You're going to make them travel across the country with a newborn?'

'I'm more interested in who the godparents are going to-'

Sawyer shut the farmhouse door gently behind her, slipping away from the chaos which was reigning in the Kelly's kitchen. They were all thrilled at the prospect of a new little member of the family and, while Sawyer appreciated it, their enthusiasm became a little overwhelming.

She leaned against the back wall of Sean and May's house, taking in a deep breath and listening to the indistinct chatter and squeals of children from within. She adored them, but it could prove too intense for an only child. She smiled, placing a hand over the almost indetectable curve of her lower stomach. She was going to have to get used to this.

Panic had quickly given way to excitement, and the enthusiasm from their families had been infectious. Soon, all she could think of was a little girl with her fur and Danny's eyes, or a little boy who shared their love of dance. Baby name books had been her nightly reading.

The recent media reaction had been ecstatic, but seeing their news plastered over every Hollywood magazine, with everyone being absolutely ecstatic to hear that the industry's golden couple were going to be parents. The reaction had been entirely positive, but far too much, and so they had decided that a weekend in relative seclusion would be best.

'Were we getting a bit loud?'

Sawyer smiled at the soft Irish accent, and motioned for her mother-in-law to come and sit by her, 'I just needed a minute.'

'I had five children, believe me when I say how important it is to get some space whenever you can.'

Sawyer lay her head on May's shoulder as she settled down next to her. The two had been close since her and Danny had gotten engaged, and both her and Danny's twin sister had been a fantastic support system for Sawyer in these early months of her pregnancy, always on hand to answer the questions one would normally rely on a mother for.

'Once the baby is bit older you must bring him or her to Kokomoto visit. There'll be plenty of cousins to play with.'

'Believe me, we will. I doubt any of our Hollywood friends will be providing any playmates. And you'll come visit us?'

May turned to press a soft kiss to the top of Sawyer's head, 'Seán and I will be on hand to help once the child is born, same as with the other grandchildren.'

'Dad's threatening the same thing.'

May turned to smile at her, 'You know, Jared was telling me your mother was a twin. You know I had two sets of them myself, you may want to prepare yourself.'

Sawyer laughed, 'I don't think so May'

Danny slipped his arms around Sawyer as he lay down behind her, placing soft hands to her stomach, 'They fighting in there again?'

She lay a gentle hand over his, 'Nope, just using my organs as a trampoline.'

'Maybe they're bonding.'

Sawyer chuckled, trying to ignore the discomfort in her stomach, 'You think we can do this?'

'Absolutely. 100 percent.'


	3. Chapter 3

'I feel like I'll be pregnant forever.'

'Heh, you might wanna be, you've got to give birth twice.'

'Thanks for the reminder Cranston'

Danny and a very heavily pregnant Sawyer had made their way into Mammoth Studios to visit Cranston, Tillie and Wooly on-set. Sawyer had not been able to work in several months, and that in combination with being well past her due date with twins had begun to drive her stir crazy. They figured that a few hours with their friends would be best for her emotional health is nothing else.

Tillie gave Cranston a hard slap to the back of the head, which alone was enough to make the others wince, 'Quiet Cranston! Sawyer needs to relax, stress isn't good for the babies!'

Sawyer smiled, reaching over to pat Tillie's knee, 'Already mothering your godchild?'

'You don't know what you've got yourselves into picking her' Cranston grumbled, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head, 'she's just gonna be botherin' ya all the time now.'

'Don't be jealous, Cranston!' Danny grinned, elbowing him, 'I'm all out of brothers, you can be the next in line for godfather!'

'I'm appalled!' Wooly huffed.

'And the way things are going, I wouldn't count on me being pregnant ever again. That would require giving birth.' Sawyer rubbed the small of her back, groaning.

Danny reached out, rubbing giving her arm a sympathetic squeeze. 'It should be any day now Sawyer, really'.

'So everyone keeps telling me, but it's been so long and at this point I can't see anything changing- _god'_

Sawyer arched forward at the sudden painful clench in her lower stomach. At that, everyone around her jumped to their feet and ran to her side.

'Are you okay sweetheart? Do you need me to get the car and-'

'I'll call in the doctor and-'

'Will tea help?!'

' _Jesus,_ I didn't mean to set you off or anything!'

Sawyer groaned, raising a hand to hush them. 'If one of you could get me to a hospital instead of bickering, that'd be great'.

Danny paced up and down the hospital waiting room, gnawing at the claw of his thumb. All of the children in his family had been born in his parents bedroom, his father in there alongside his wife and any woman from the town who had the ability to act as a midwife. Here, that option had not been given, forcing Danny to wait outside the delivery suite and wait.

There were few expectant fathers there that morning, most having either gone home to sleep or in to see their new babies. Pudge, Wooly and Tillie had waited with him until midnight before going home themselves to rest, leaving Danny alone. He had never expected birth to take this long, and he hadn't considered how difficult it might be for Sawyer to give birth alone, with no husband or mother to coach her through. She would have no shortage of help and support afterwards, but for now all pressure was on her alone.

Danny whipped around at the sound of the hospital doors swinging open behind him, looking expectantly at the smiling nurse in the doorway.

'You've got one of each, Daddy.'


End file.
